Bridget of Hogsmeade
by Bridget Shannon Erin Malfoy
Summary: Bridget thought her life was crazy, until God started paying her a visit
1. The Gift Called Free Will

Bridget studied herself closely in the mirror as she prepared for another year at Hogwarts. People often told her that she was pretty. Bridget didn't think so, she always thought she looked sickly and pale. Her favourite feature about her was her eyes. In her opinion, no one had prettier eyes than her. They were her most prized feature. She nearly cried when they told her she had to get glasses. Eventually, as time went on, Bridget was allowed to get contacts and she no longer fretted about her eyes being overlooked. The blonde sighed, the summer had gone too quickly for her. While she liked school, the London fall weather depressed her and made her feel lonely, George tried his best to make it better, but it never worked._ That's probably why we didn't work out,_ she thought to herself. Many people viewed Bridget as cold and detached. There were many people that wanted to date the young girl, but every single one of them held something back. It's not something that Bridget could explain in words. There was something that was missing. Amelia called it the 'spark in a relationship'. She wasn't sure what it was, but she could tell that it was missing._ I wish I could find my someone._ The blonde thought to herself sadly. She couldn't help but feel jealous of her two sisters. They had found their someones. Amelia and Oliver wood had dated all throughout their years at Hogwarts and got married the summer after their first year out of school. It had been two years and Amelia and Oliver had a daughter named Shannon Elizabeth. Hermione had been in love with Ron and the two finally started dating in the beginning of the summer. She was happy for them, but couldn't help but wonder when she would find her someone. Bridget wanted to know when it would be her turn to fall in love. She wanted to know what falling in love felt like. The girl longed for it and dreamed of it every night.  
It was her sister's voice that snapped her out of her thoughts "Bridget, come on!" Her sister, Hermione, called to her, "We're going to be late to the train station. You know how Amelia gets when we just barely make it."  
"Coming!" She yelled back as she took one last look in the mirror, grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs.  
"Took you long enough," Amelia grumbled and helped Hermione drag her trunk to the car.  
"Sorry, do you want me to take my trunk?" Bridget asked. "No, just wait. I'll help you carry it out to the car." Her sister hoisted the trunk into the back of the car and headed toward Bridget.  
"What do you carry in here, bricks?" Her sister picked up the trunk.  
Bridget laughed and shook her head, "Just the necessities."  
"Uh-huh. And what would that be? Magazines featuring Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom?"  
"No, can I drive?" "You don't have your license." "I have my permit," Bridget answered hopefully.  
"Oh God no!" Hermione protested, "I don't think I fully recovered from the last time you let her drive."  
"Hey!" Bridget exclaimed, "I wasn't that bad. Okay so I almost hit that tree, big deal!"  
Amelia looked at her watch, "No Bridge. We don't have time. The train leaves in less than an hour."  
"Fine," Bridget climbed into the front seat, "Next time."  
"Next time," Amelia agreed as she started the car and backed out of the driveway.  
When they arrived at King's Cross station, Hermione spotted the Weasleys and Harry."Oh no," Bridget groaned and tried to hide herself behind her two sisters.  
"What?" Hermione and Amelia asked at the same time.  
"It's George. We broke up over the summer and well, let's just say that things have been a bit awkward between the two of us."  
Hermione stifled a giggle, "Never a dull moment in your love life, is there?"  
"Shut up," Bridget said as she grabbed her trunk and slid into platform 9 3/4. She quickly made her way through the crowd and got onto the train. A few minutes later, Harry came into the compartment and sat down across from her, "Hey."  
"Hey," she responded, "Where's everyone else?"  
"Oh, Ron and Hermione had prefect duty and Ginny is sitting with Luna. So, did you have a good summer?"  
Bridget shrugged, "It was okay. I guess. Did you have a good summer?"  
"It was alright. Uneventful, but you know how it is."  
"Yeah." There was an awkward silence between the two. "So I suppose you heard about my break up with George?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Why what?" Bridget asked and looked at him.  
"Why did you guys break up?" "Oh! I dunno. I guess it was getting old between us. The magic was gone, so to speak."  
"Yeah."Harry studied the girl's face. She had beautiful pale skin with a hint of freckles around her nose. Her eyes were a flawless pale blue that you could get lost in if you looked too long. Surrounding her face was golden hair that framed it perfectly and fell just past her shoulders. She was the most beautiful girl in school. Every night he thought about her and wished that she was his. The more he was with Ginny, the more he realised he wanted Bridget. He knew it was unfair, but he couldn't bear being alone.  
"How about you and Ginny? I heard you two got back together." The sound of Bridget's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned his attention to her once more.  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, but too much was changed between us and it didn't feel right."  
Bridget sighed, "Well, at least you two are still friends. George and I can't even be in the same room. It's really bad."  
"Well, I'm sure things will work out between you guys." Secretly, he was hoping that it wouldn't. _If it doesn't, _Harry thought to himself, _I might actually have a chance with her. I should have asked her out when i had the chance._ He still regretted not asking her. He pushed that memory out of his mind. It was a new year and that meant new beginnings.  
"If you say so," Bridget doubted the words that came out of his mouth, but said nothing more on the subject.  
"So, what do you think life will be like without Dumbledore as head master?"  
"Good question," Harry said as he looked away. His mind drifted back to that horrific night. He still didn't want to admit to himself that Dumbledore was in fact gone. The one person that he felt close _to. It's not like this is the first time,_ he sighed and fell back into his seat.  
"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean . . ." Bridget began. She really hadn't thought before she spoke and felt like an idiot when she saw the hurt and pain in his jade eyes. _Nice going Bridget, and the award for most insensitive comment goes to Miss Bridget Granger. _She thought to herself as she winced.  
"It's alright, really," Harry assured her, "I was just thinking about things."  
"Oh. It looks like we're almost there," Bridget observed, grateful that the train ride was almost over. She didn't want to say something insensitive again and feel like an absolute idiot. "Yeah," Harry said, "I heard that there's going to be a Halloween dance."  
Bridget looked at him, "Yeah, I heard that too. Like it's going to be a masquerade or somethin'."  
"Are you planning on going with anyone?" "I probably won't go."  
"Why not?"  
Bridget shrugged and looked out the window, "I never really liked going to dances. I'm not a party girl. That's Amelia's deal."  
"Oh." He looked at her doubtfully.  
"I gave that up a long time ago," Bridget said as if she was reading Harry's mind. Before she moved back to England, she partied and drank heavily. Bridget had since gave up her old habits, but she knew that people still were leery about her and her past.  
"Hey," Hermione said as she waltzed into the compartment where the two were sitting. Ron followed behind her. He sneaked up behind her and gave her a slobbery kiss on the cheek. Hermione groaned and wiped her cheek, then wiped it on his robes.  
"Gross," Ron said as he laughed.  
"At least that was on your robes and not your face," Hermione said with as a satisfied grin spread across her face. Bridget and Harry rolled their eyes at each other. Even though Bridget and Harry sometimes found the flirting annoying, they both agreed that it was cute to see the two finally together.  
"So, are you two going to join us or are you going to stand there for the remainder of the trip?" Bridget asked with an amused grin on her face.  
"Well, now that you've mentioned it," Hermione said as she and Ron took a seat across from her.  
"I have to go change," Bridget got up and stretched, then reached for her bag and walked out the door. The two new people in the compartment watched her leave the room and then looked at Harry and smiled.  
"So," Ron said with a sly grin on his face, "I trust you've heard that Bridget and George broke up?"  
"Yeah, she mentioned it. Why?" Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.  
"Now's your chance," Hermione grinned. It was common knowledge that she wanted her sister and Harry to get together. More for her own reasons than Bridget's best interests. She often got the impression that Harry felt like a third wheel and thought that maybe if he was with Bridget, there wouldn't be that awkward feeling any more. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that that Ron's reasons were the same as her own.  
"Chance?" Harry questioned in a confused voice.  
"To ask her out on a date. I know that she'd say yes," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, as if it was obvious.  
"I don't think so."  
"Why not!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed in unison.  
"Because I don't think that she wants a relationship right now.  
"Of course she does!" Hermione protested, "She's just being a drama queen."  
"Did I hear someone talking about me? I mean, I'm probably the only girl in school that feels as though she hasn't done her job if she doesn't get referred to as a drama queen at least twice a day." Bridget stated sarcastically as she leaned against the compartment door with a smile on her face.  
"Of course not," Hermione sighed, "Come on Ron, we have prefect duty to attend to." The two got up and headed out the door, leaving Bridget and Harry alone.  
"But we don't have to," he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Hermione glaring at him, "We'd better get going." Ron agreed.  
Harry looked at Bridget, "I still have to change." He got up and started out of the compartment.  
"Yeah," Bridget agreed"but before you go,I have something to ask you."  
"Okay, shoot."_Is Bridget going to ask me to the dance?_ Harry thought to himself hopefully. She seemed like the type of girl that would take charge. Bridget always knew what she wanted and was not afraid to break social norms to get it.  
"Would you mind if I used Hedwig to send a letter to Amelia? I left my diary at home," Bridget asked with a puppy dog face.  
"Sure," Harry said, "but we better hurry if we're gonna make it on time," trying to cover up his disappointment.  
"What's wrong?" Bridget asked as she studied the look on Harry's face."Nothing, I just don't want to be late. I missed the feast and the Sorting Ceremony last year and I don't want to miss it again." He left the compartment then a few minutes later, returned wearing his uniform.  
Bridget smirked, "Alrighty then. I guess we'd better get moving." They made their way through the crowd and got into a carriage. The trip to the school seemed to take forever due to the awkward silence. It never occurred to her that he might like her. Or perhaps, it did, but she chose to ignore it because she didn't feel the same way. Harry was a dear friend to Bridget and she believe that a relationship between them would ruin their friendship. Her policy was generally to date people that she didn't really know. This sometimes backfired, but somehow she knew that this is how she would meet the one for her.  
"This is my stop," Bridget joked when the carriage reached the school. She jumped out and waited for Harry to get out as well.  
"I never would have guessed.. Let's get into the school. It's freezing out here."  
"Yeah," Bridget waited for Harry to open the door.  
"Bridget," a voice said from behind her when she was inside the castle.  
"That'd be me," she turned around to see a handsome looking boy wearing a Ravenclaw uniform.  
"How are you?"  
"Go on, Harry. I'll catch up. Save me a seat." Bridget requested as she gazed suspiciously at the boy. She didn't recall seeing him around school. Hogwarts was big, but it wasn't that big. The students pretty much knew who everyone was.  
"Alright." Harry agreed as he headed towards the Great Hall. He was confused. Was this Bridget's new boyfriend? He made a mental note to himself to ask Hermione if she had been speaking to any boys over the summer. Hermione thought that she was still single, but it's possible that Bridget didn't tell her.  
"Do I know you?" Bridget asked when he left.  
"No," the boy replied, "but you will."  
Bridget smirked, "Really? And why's that?"  
"Because I'm going to be asking you to do a few favours."  
"And why should I do them?" Bridget challenged.  
"Well, you see, I'm the Almighty."Bridget burst out laughing,"Yeah, and I'm George Bush."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. President."  
"No really, who are you?"  
"I told you. I'm God."  
"Prove it. Tell me something that no one else would know."  
"Let's see, you were born on September nineteenth, nineteen eighty seven at five thirty five in the morning, an hour before Hermione Anne Granger your sister was born. Your parents are Samuel David Granger and Erin Eileen O'Connell. She died when you were two. Your father remarried a woman named Sarah Marie Spencer. She never liked you and your other older sister Amelia Wren Granger, so she shipped you two off to boarding school, until your sister came here when she was eleven. You were devastated because she was like a mother to you. Your biggest fear is that you'll die alone. You favourite song is Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds by the Beatles because your mother used to sing it to you when you had a bad dream. Your favourite colour is pink. And for some reason that is unknown to you, you hate the word Kleenex."  
"Anyone could have told you that," Bridget said suspiciously.  
"Okay, when you're alone you refer to yourself as Mrs, Jack Sparrow and when you go to sleep, you like to pretend that your pillow is Johnny Depp. Anything else you need to know?" the boy who called himself God asked with a I-Told-You-So grin on his face as he looked at Bridget's horrified stare."Stay away from me you sick freak!" Bridget as she headed toward the Great Hall and took her seat between her sister and Harry.  
"You missed the Sorting Ceremony and McGonagall's welcome back speech. Guess who's taking her place teaching Transfiguration?"  
"Who?"  
"Lupin!"  
"Cool." Bridget said as she tried to forget about the previous event. Why would God appear to her? She didn't really believe in God. After all, he had never really given her a reason to believe in Him. When her mother died, her father drank heavily and often abused her and her older sister.  
"What took you so long?"  
"Nothing," Bridget shook her head, "I just had to go to the bathroom."  
"Took you long enough. What'd you do, fall in?"  
Bridget rolled her eyes, "Yeah. can't you tell?" Bridget looked behind her to see Draco Malfoy sitting at the end of the table by himself.  
"Hey, what's wrong with him?" Bridget asked as she looked with curiosity.  
"No one will talk to him. Everyone's afraid after what happened with, well you know," Harry said with contempt.  
"Oh," Bridget said as she felt a wave of pity for the boy. She shook the feeling off and helped herself to some mashed potatoes.When the feast was ended, everyone headed towards their proper dorms. Bridget once again spotted the boy that called himself God., He was staring at her as she stormed over to her.  
"What do you want!" Bridget yelled so loud that everyone stopped and looked at her.  
"I told you before," God said, "I have a few things for you to do for me."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you broke a quite a few of your promises to me."  
"Like what?"  
"Like you'd get better grades, keep your room clean, go to church and even confession if I stopped your sister from having those horrible nightmares about when she discovered your mother the morning after she died."  
"So, they never stopped.""Maybe it's because you didn't do any of those things you promised."  
"So if I do, you'll make them stop?"  
"No, Bridget, I don't bargain, that would just be mean."  
"If I do them will you answer one question for me?"  
"No. I'll ask the questions."  
"Okay, but is it wrong that I think you're hot?"  
God laughed, "I won't look like this the next time you see me. For your first task . . ."  
"Hold up," Bridget said as she held up her hand, "First?"  
"Of course," God replied, "I have a few things to ask you to do for me. Professor Remus Lupin will be asking for a teacher's assistant, I want you to apply for it."  
"Why?"God sighed, "Because I said so."  
"What if I don't?" Bridget never liked to be told what to do. She had always had a problem with authority and was a bit of a rebel. It was never teachers that she had a problem with. School was easy for her and she rarely got into trouble these days. It was authority figures like her father, grandparents, and sister. Bridget liked to be free and independent.  
"Well Bridget, that's your choice. It's one of the many gifts I gave to you and many others; free will."


	2. I'm not Crazy

Bridget got up the next morning thinking about the events that happened the night before. _I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy_, she thought to herself as she walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was hard for her to believe that God was actually speaking to her. She had heard the stories in the bible of course, but they always seemed to be more fiction to her than reality. Why would God randomly speak to someone, and what did they do to deserve God talking to them? She sighed and walked down the empty hallway on her way to breakfast. Normally, breakfast was not on the schedule for Bridget, but she spent a good part of the night before trying to figure out if she was crazy. She still did not reach a conclusion.

"Of course you're not crazy Bridget," A picture of an old man said as she walked by.

The blonde headed girl stopped and turned around._ Not again! I thought that I was just imagining things. I guess I really am crazy. Well, I'll look on the bright side, at least I might be able to skip out on classes on the count of my mental instability,_ she thought to herself. In her imagination, things like this would happen all the time, but this is reality. Things like this couldn't happen in reality, could they?

"You," Bridget said, "Would you mind telling me why in all the things you have to do, you have to bug me?"

The old man sighed, "Bridget, I need you to help me out. You know after going through all those boring Confirmation classes, you'd think that you'd be eager to help me."

"Yeah, well. I didn't know that God would directly be paying me visits," Bridget grumbled and tried to bite her nail.She always bit her nails when she was nervous or scared. She had tried on numerous occasions to stop. Her grandparents even went as far to put awful tasting things on her nails, but the habit had yet to be broken. Bridget always assumed that this was her rebellious and stubborn nature. "Don't do that. You're going to ruin your nails."

Bridget looked down at her nails then back up at the picture as she glared and said, "I didn't know that God cared about personal hygiene."

"Normally I don't, but for you, I'll make a special exception. Don't you have a teacher's assistant job to be applying for?" God looked at her smugly. Bridget glared yet again. She was going to be late for breakfast. She wasn't even sure if it was still going on, and this was just wasting time. The girl was hungry and she always got irritable when she was hungry.

"But I want some breakfast," Bridget whined.

"Breakfast can wait, there's still an hour and a half until it's over. Trust me, you'll be able to make it. Now, I believe the Transfiguration room is that way," God said and pointed in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going." Bridget said as she walked towards the Transfiguration room. It made her sad to know that Professor McGonagall was not going to be teaching any more. She was always Bridget's favourite teacher and naturally, Bridget did quite well in the class. Last year, Professor McGonagall was talking about starting a school theatre. Apparently, Professor McGonagall was the sponsor years before, but interest had since died down._ I wonder if Professor McGonagall would still consider it with everything that's happened. I hope so,_ Bridget thought to herself,_ it'd be nice to show that I'm actually good at something around here._ Every one of Bridget's friends had something that they were good at. Neville was good at Herbology, Harry was good at Defence against the Dark Arts and Quidditch when it didn't come to school, Hermione was good at everything. Bridget was fairly ordinary except when it came to theatre. She always seemed to light up and show a side of herself that few people actually got to see. Perhaps it was because she was portraying someone else's life rather than her own.

"Hello?" Bridget said uncertainly when she finally reached the classroom, "Is anyone here?"

"Yes," Professor Lupin smiled from his desk, "What can I help you with?"

"Well," Bridget started, unsure how to ask the question, "I heard that you were offering a job as a teacher's assistant and I was wondering if I could apply."

Professor Lupin blinked, "I didn't think that anyone knew."

"Well you know how it is in a school of teenagers. Even the CIA couldn't keep a secret in here."

The teacher chuckled, "I suppose you're right. Why did you want to apply?"

"I am on a mission from God?" Bridget suggested. She wasn't very good at interviews and was hoping the truthfulness would show through. Apparently, it didn't work. She studied the man that was sitting at the desk. He looked fairly young as far as teachers were concerned, but his eyes told a different story. His eyes seemed as if they were those of an old man, one that had seen more than he should have. They were friendly and Bridget found them welcoming, still she could tell that there was a story behind them, one that she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear.

The teacher seemed confused at Bridget's feeble attempt to tell the truth but make it seem like a joke."I see."

"Sorry, that was a joke I use it in all my job interviews. It usually doesn't work.""Ah, well, uh, what did you say you name was?" Professor Lupin studied the girl. She looked oddly familiar. He knew that she wasn't there the first time he taught at Hogwarts. He could have sworn he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't quite figure out where.

"I didn't. It's Bridget, Bridget Granger.""Well, Miss Granger. Do you have a sister?" Perhaps that's why he thought she looked familiar. If she had sisters, which he was fairly certain of, he would have at least have known them from a previous class.

Bridget nodded, "Two of them. Amelia and Hermione."

Professor Lupin smiled, "Ah yes I remember them both. I am proud to say I taught both of them. Though Amelia never really paid attention in my class. She was always busy passing notes to Oliver Wood." It made sense now, she looked familiar because she had siblings that attended Hogwarts, still, he couldn't help but feel as though he knew her from somewhere else. It was those damn eyes. There was something about them that seemed familiar to him. While he had planned to announce at dinner that night about the teacher's assistant position tonight at dinner, something was telling him that he should just use Bridget. Maybe as he got to know her, he would figure out why she looked so familiar.

"Yeah, that's her husband. I'm expecting it to end any day now. They just don't fit."

"Why not?"

"They just don't," Bridget said impatiently. She was getting a little annoyed that he kept asking her questions about her personal life. She never opened up to anyone, especially strangers. The only thing that knew everything about her was her diary. The diary was the window into her soul._ And apparently God,_ she thought irritably, then remembered why she had come here in the first place., "Is there a form I need to fill out or something?"

"I think that I found my teacher's assistant. You start Monday.""Cool. Thanks." _Wow, _she thought to herself, _God was right. I will be able to make it for breakfast. Of course God's right,_ she thought with a cringe,_ He's God. _

_"_My pleasure Miss Granger, I just want you to know that I'll be expecting you to be here Monday through Friday at 7 AM. On weekends . . ."

"Weekends?" Bridget interrupted. This wasn't part of the deal. All God told her was that she needed to apply for the teacher's assistant job. No one ever said anything about weekends.

Professor Lupin studied her, "Yes, weekends, as my teacher's assistant, you're to help me gather my lesson for the next week."

"Oh. Alright." Bridget sighed as she walked out the door and headed out the door. _Thanks a lot God, _she thought with contempt, _now I have to spend my weekends helping a teacher gather a stupid lesson plan. _She turned down another hallway that led to the Great Hall.

"Hello Bridget," a cheery voice came from behind her. She turned to see a fifth year Hufflepuff boy looking at her.

"What do you want?" she growled. This was not the way her seventh year was supposed to turn out. It was supposed to be about finishing her classes and getting the Hell out of there. Bridget had bigger plans. She wanted to audition for Julliard and she needed to start working now. They weren't going to accept just anyone. They accepted only the best of the best and Bridget knew that while she was fairly good, she wasn't nearly good enough to be accepted to Julliard.

"Come on Bridget," the boy encouraged as he jogged to catch up with her, "This is a good opportunity for you. Remus Lupin's been through a lot in his lifetime. More than what most people have to go through."

"What does that have to do with me?" Bridget whined as she turned into the Great Hall. "Why do I have to give up my weekends and free time to help some teacher with his lesson plans and grade the papers that he's too lazy to grade himself.

"It has to do with you more than you realise Bridget," God said, "Now, you'll have to hurry if you want to catch breakfast. They're going to keep the Great Hall opened an extra thirty minutes." He turned and walked in the opposite direction. Bridget stood, wondering what God meant when He said that she had a lot to do with Professor Lupin's hard life. She tried to shrug it off, but the words lingered as she walked into the Great Hall and took a seat. The blonde poured herself some cereal and began to look around the Great Hall. People watching was one of her favourite past times. She loved watching people and their expressions and reactions to their surroundings. There wasn't much to watch in terms of people. Many of the students had already left to get ready for their first class of the year. Bridget searched for signs of life and saw the blonde boy, Draco Malfoy that she had seen the previous night. He didn't look as bad as everyone made him out to be. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He looked sad and alone. Bridget could tell that he was in desperate need of a friend. The girl pushed the thoughts from her head and looked down at her watch._ Crap,_ she thought to herself as she gathered herself,_ transfiguration class is in fifteen minutes and I'd hate to be late for the class that I'm the teacher's assistant for._ She got up and headed for the door.


	3. Nobody Expects You to be Perfect

Bridget sat in the library later that week, researching animagus for Professor Lupin's seventh year class. It was a Friday night and while Bridget had a few offers to go out, she wasn't really interested. She loved Transfiguration and working with Professor Lupin was something that Bridget looked forward to. They were a lot a like and both enjoyed the other's company. Bridget told her professor a lot of things that she never told other people. She looked at him more as a mentor and less as a teacher with each day that passed. Remus regarded her as his favourite student. Still, each got the feeling that they knew each other from somewhere else, though, neither one of them could put their finger on it. Bridget sighed and looked through a book. The teacher said that many students wouldn't make it to actually being an animagus, but it was important for them to know the process. Bridget proceeded to tell him that Professor McGonagall mentioned that she was going to write a letter of recommendation for her.

_This is boring,_ Bridget looked out the window, wishing that she had decided to go with her sister to watch Quidditch practice. The first game of the year was in two weeks: Slytherin verses Gryffindor. She sighed again and began looking through a different book.

"How's research going Bridget?" a small first year with glasses and pigtails asked her.

Bridget glared at her, "You know, this would be a whole lot easier if I could use google." The one thing she missed about living in the Muggle world was the usage of computers. They made life so much simpler and easier. Her sister had just gotten her a brand new computer for Christmas. It made the girl angry that she didn't get to use it here._ Maybe I'll ask Professor McGonagall if she can make it so that computers can be used._

"Oh, Bridget. Good old fashioned reading never hurt anyone." Somehow, Bridget knew that that's exactly what Professor McGonagall would say. Her favourite teacher was very insistent on things being done her way. Most of the time, her way was the old fashioned way.

"I'm sure it doesn't," Bridget said as she looked down at the book and began copying what it said. She was becoming impatient with the distraction from her work. Bridget wanted to get out of the library at a decent time. Though she didn't exactly worry about the events from the previous year, she didn't want to take the chance of something like that happening and she was out in the halls. Her mother's motto was always 'better safe than sorry,' and it stuck with Bridget, even to this day."

There's a dance coming up."

"Once again, captain obvious saves the day." Bridget said saracastically as she slammed a book shut. She had enough of the obvious statements from God. All she wanted to do was get her work done so she could hang out with her friends and sister. She was looking forward to a weekend off because Professor Lupin said that if she finished the work early, she didn't have to be into work that weekend. While Bridget liked spending time with him. She really missed her sleep and it was definitely a priority.

"I want you to go."

"Are you going to conjure me up a date. Because I really don't have anyone to go with. In case you don't know, I broke up with George. Seriously someone that was omniscient would know that it was a really bad break up and I hardly doubt that he would be willing to take me to a dance because God told me to go to a dance with him."

"That's right! George did break up with you! It's perfect!" The girl beamed, "This will make make it easier for you to ask Draco Malfoy."

"Are you kidding me?" Bridget exclaimed and jumped up, "He'll sick his crazy evil friends on me! He killed Dumbledore!"It was true that Bridget didn't think that he was a bad person, she still didn't want her friends to know that she was associating with him. He was bad news and everyone knew it. Guilty by association as her Grandmother always said.

God looked at her sternly, "He didn't kill him."

"Yeah, well he tried."

"But he didn't. There's more to that boy than you know. Ask him to the dance."

"But what if . . ." Bridget began.The girl walked out of the library as She held Her hand up in the air._ I hate it when He does that,_ she turned back to her work as she sighed yet again and closed the book she had just opened.."What have I gotten myself into?" Bridget sighed as she proceeded to pick up another book.

"So, are you going to the dance Bridget?" Ginny asked later that day. The two were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room working on homework. It was a ritual that every night around six o'clock the two girls would get together and work on the day's homework. While the two would gossip more than do their work, it was still fun none the less.

Bridget nodded, "Yeah."

"Any idea who you want to go with?"

Bridget shrugged, "I sort of have to ask someone as a favour to someone else."

"Who is it?" Ginny was surprised that Bridget didn't tell her right away that she was planning on asking someone to the dance. This was generally news that she would write to Ginny in a note or tell her as soon as they started working on their homework.

"Draco Malfoy."Ginny dropped the book that was in her hand, "Why the hell would anyone want you to ask HIM to the dance?"

"I donno." Bridget was suddenly wishing that she never told her best friend. She felt uncomfortable. The girl knew that Ginny would not understand, more than that, she would never understand that the only reason why she was asking him was because God was telling her to.

"Do you not know that he killed Dumbledore!" Ginny was looking at her friend as if she just sprouted an extra head. This was insane. How could someone like Bridget want to ask someone like him? He was the reason why the war had gotten so bad.

"He didn't kill him," Bridget protested.

"So, he tried."

"But he didn't."

"It doesn't make a difference."

"It makes all the difference in the world," Bridget said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to catch." Bridget left the common room and ran all the way towards the Great Hall where students were beginning to file in for dinner. Bridget looked to Draco's normal spot, sure enough he was sitting there, miserably playing with his food._ It's now or never,_ Bridget thought as she took a deep breath and walked over to him. She tried not to notice the looks she was given as she moved closer to the Slytherin dining table.

"Hi," Bridget said cheerfully as she sat next to him.

"What do you want?"As he looked up and glared at her, she noticed that in his grey eyes was a look of pain that she had never seen before. It was the type of pain that only one thing could fix. Unfortunately, no one would give him what he needed. Bridget began to see why God wanted her to help him._ He's more in need of a friend than I realised,_ the girl thought and decided that she was not backing down.

"Well, I was . . ." she began, not exactly sure of his reaction or just what to say.

"Don't you have the golden trio to hang out with." Draco snapped as he looked at her. She looked at him with an almost defiant look in her eyes. She was not backing down. The stubbornness and rebelliousness wouldn't let her.

Bridget looked taken aback though she tried to hide it, "Well, if you're going to be that way, I won't ask you."

"Ask me what?" Draco suddenly looked defensive. Bridget thought that he must have thought that she was going to ask about what happened that night in the tower with Dumbledore._ I wonder how many other people have asked him._

"If you wanted to go to the masquerade with me, but seeing I have to hang out with the golden trio . . ."

Draco's face changed completely, "You want to go to the dance with me?"

"Sure," Bridget nodded.

"You're not afraid I'll give you to You-Know-Who?"

"Nah, he doesn't scare me as much as my sister's going to when she finds out I stole her Louis Vuitton purse." She cringed at her joke. It was probably not the best thing to say to someone who has met him face to face.

Draco laughed, making Bridget feel a little more at ease with what she had just said, "Alright. I guess I'll go."

"Cool." Bridget smiled, "I'll think of ideas for costumes. If you come up with any, let me know."

"Alright," Draco said as he smiled, "You know you're the first person that's talked to me since last year. Everyone's afraid of me, even my so-called friends."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I guess though, it's better to find out when you don't really need them than to find out when you really need their help. My grandmother used to say that it's better to find out before you actually need them. I know what that's like. I used to get into trouble a lot as a kid."

"I suppose you're right."

"Anyway, if you ever want to eat with someone, I sit right over there."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, I have to go. My sister will send out a search party if I'm not at the table. She's really worried since everything that happened last year."

Draco nodded as his face fell, "She has a reason to be. It's all my fault."

Bridget couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He was put in a position that he didn't want to be in. She was reminded of a little boy that was lost in a store and crying for his mother, running up and down the aisles but still not finding who he needed.

"It's not your fault. You made a bad choice. You're not perfect Draco. No one expects you to be."

"Whatever," Draco said as he looked away.He was ashamed. Bridget could tell from the look in his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go now. I'll talk to you later on this week. We have a month to come up with some costume ideas.""Yeah."Bridget walked over to the Gryffindor table and took her place next to Harry and Hermione.

"What were you talking to him for?" Hermione asked with intense dislike in her voice.

"I asked him to go to the masquerade with me," Bridget replied as she buttered a roll.

"You did what?" Harry and Hermione exclaimed at the same time.

"Asked him to the masquerade." The reaction that Bridget knew was she was going to get soon followed.

"I thought you weren't going." Harry said with hurt in his voice. As much as she didn't want to hurt Harry, she couldn't bring herself to hurt him. She cared about him, but she could never feel the same way that he felt about her. It was now that Bridget started to realise it. She shrugged uncomfortably, "I wasn't planning on it, but I owe a favor to someone."

"Who?"

"Someone," Bridget said as she avoided the eyes of the two._ That's all I need,_ Bridget thought to herself, _for my sister to write to Amelia telling her that God's telling me to ask Draco Malfoy to the dance._

"You can't be serious!" Her sister said, "Do you know what kind of trouble he is?"

"I don't think that he's as bad as everyone says he is. I just think that he's trying to live up to his reputation." Bridget tried feebly to defend her choice but she knew that she was failing miserably.

"Your funeral," Harry said bitterly.

"Yeah, it is." Bridget retorted sarcastically, the defiance rising up in her once again, "But I think you'd do well to stop accusing him for things that he didn't do. He was there. Just like you were there when Cedric Diggory died. But I don't see anyone going around blaming you for his death."

"No I don't," Harry said cooly as he got up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"That was below the belt!" Hermione yelled at her sister, "I can't believe you would even say something like that!"

"I was making a point Hermione. I wasn't trying to hurt his feelings."

"Right, well, I hope you realize the kind of trouble you're getting yourself into by going with him."

"Don't be silly Hermione. He's not as bad as you think."

"Whatever you say. Just promise me you'll be careful." It was the first time that she had heard genuine concern for her well being in his sister's voice.

She smiled, "I will."


	4. Costumes and Forgotten Love

"Professor Lupin, do you have any good costume ideas for me and my date?" Bridget asked as she sorted through papers one Friday.

"Who are you going with?" He asked as he graded a third year's paper.

"Just a guy. I'm sort of doing as a favor to a friend," Bridget shrugged.

"What house is he in?"

"Slytherin."

Professor Lupin thought for a moment, "Then I'd say you should go as Romeo and Juliet. Two feuding houses for reasons long forgotten. It'd be perfect."

"That's a good idea. Did they have these kinds of dances when you went here?"

He stopped grading and looked up. There was almost a look of sadness in his eyes, "Yes they did."

"That's cool. What did you go as?"

"I went as the Phantom of the Opera. My girlfriend had just finished reading the book and she said that it was perfect. She was Christine."

"What was her name?" Bridget asked, "She must have been pretty."

He nodded, "She was very pretty."

"What was her name?" Bridget asked and hoped that he wouldn't think that she was prying.

"Erin O'Connell."

Bridget dropped what she was doing, "Wait, what was her name?"

"Erin O'Connell." Professor Lupin repeated as if the name weighed a thousand pounds, "Why, do you know her?"

"Do I know her, she's my mother. I had no idea that she went here. I mean, I knew that she was a witch, but I never knew that she went here."

"I thought you looked familiar. I thought all you girls looked familiar. That's why." The thought suddenly dawned on him.

"You dated my mother?" Bridget asked softly. It was the first time that she talked about her mother in years. The last time was when Amelia sugguested that they see a therapist after her nightmares about finding her started to occur frequently.

"Yes. I dated you mother. In fact, I was engaged to her. I proposed to her that night."

Bridget was shocked to hear this information, "What did she say?"

"She said yes. But, then she told her parents and the disapproved because of what I am," he laughed bitterly, "Erin was never one to take hearing no. The next morning her parents . . ."

"My grandparents," Bridget interupted.

"Yes your grandparent went into her room to find that all her things were gone."

"Where did she go?" Bridget asked with bated breath.

Professor Lupin shrugged, "Somewhere in America. My guess would be California. She wanted to be a famous actress. Anyway, long story short, when she finally came back, she had a daughter and was married. Then a few years later I heard that she died from one of her cousins."

"Did you ever see her when she came back, like before she died?"

He shook his head sadly, "I never saw her after the night she told her parents."

"How did you find all this out?"

"Harry's mother was your mother's friend and kept in contact with her."

"Oh."

"Well, I believe that we're finished here with the work. Thank you for your help Bridget." Professor Lupin smiled. Bridget could have sworn that she saw a tiny tear fall from his eye.

"Bye Professor." The girl gathered up her things and started out the door.

"Bridget," Bridget turned to face him, "You're the one that looks most like your mother."

Bridget smiled, "Thank you." She walked out of the door and into the hallway and thought about the information that she heard. She began to wonder if Amelia knew.

"She doesn't know," the Ravenclaw boy said.

"Amelia doesn't know?"

God shook his head, "No. Even if she did, I don't think she would understand."

"Is that why my mother killed herself? Because she wasn't happy with her life, because she wasn't happy with me or Hermione or Amelia? Because she didn't love my dad?" Bridget asked God as tears started to stream down her face, "Because she felt alone even though she had a family that loved her? Because she was lost?"

"Not all that wander are lost Bridget," God said gently as he studied her expression.

"Then what was it?"

"She loved you, all of you."

Bridget laughed bitterlyand wiped the tears that streamed freely down her face, "No she didn't. If she did, she would still be here."

"Sometimes, people are so lost in darkness that it seems as though the only way out is to turn out the light."

"What about turning on the light?"

God shrugged, "It seems as though the light switch is far away and unreachable."

"What about asking for help?"

God smiled, "Now you're getting it Bridget."


	5. Romeo and Juliet Bridget and Draco?

"Hey Draco!" Bridget greeted as she bounded up to him with a smile that evening.

"Hi," he responded. It was a though he had not taken her seriously when she said that she'd talk to him later.

"I have an idea for our costumes. I don't know what you'll think of it, but I think it's perfect."

"Alright, shoot."

"Romeo and Juliet. I mean think about it. Two feuding houses for some reason that's really dumb and no one can seem to remember what it is. It's almost scary how perfect it is."

Draco nodded, "Yeah. That does seem to work, Only one problem. Where are we going to get the costumes?"

Bridget smiled, "Already have it taken care of. I wrote to my cousin, her name's Carissa. She owns a costume shop and she says that she can make our costumes especially for us. We just need to send her the measurements and what colors we want and stuff."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Draco said and smiled, "I thought that you were just kidding when you asked me to the dance. Like it was a joke or something."

Bridget shook her head, "I would never do something like that. It's mean. I've had it done to me on several occasions."

Draco smirked, "What guy would be crazy enough to play that kind of prank on a girl like you?"

"I don't follow what you're saying." Bridget blushed.

"I mean, that if a guy will turn down a girl as beautiful as you, he's got to be insane."

Bridget looked away, "Well Mr. Malfoy. I wasn't always the social butterfly I appear to be." She took a seat next to him and laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Dispite what you may think I can get just as lonely as you."

Draco looked at her doubtfully, "Yeah right. You have the Golden Trio always around. There's no possible way."

"Au contarair mon frere," Bridget corrected, "It's not as glamerous as you'd think. They watch my every move and it's annoying that when I make one of them mad, I make all of them mad."

"And I suppose that you going to the dance with my is just the icing on the cake," Draco concluded.

Bridget nodded and chuckled, "Yeah."

"Then I suppose this would make them even more angry." Without another word, he leaned over and kissed her.

A/N. So, whatcha think? I know, I know, that it might be a little weird that Bridget and Draco hook up, BUT HE'S SO DAMN HOT! Anywho you know what to do, review:)


	6. Anywhere but Here

"What did you do that for?" Bridget asked, and broke away from the kiss with a small smile playing at her lips.

"Because I knew you wouldn't," Draco said as he pulled her back into his arms for another kiss.

"Draco," Bridget whispered as she broke away from the kiss and grabbed him by his wrist, "Walk with me."

"Where are we going?" He asked as he got out of his seat and followed her. Bridget stopped, leaned into him and whispered in his ear.

"Anywhere but here."

"How about the lake?" He suggested, then kissed her lightly on the cheek. She smiled flirtatiously as she played with a strand of auburn hair.

"Sounds like a plan."

---

"Ginny, have you seen Bridget?" Hermione asked when her friend waltzed into the Common Room. Ginny thought for a minute then shook her head.

"Nope. Sorry 'Mione. The last time I saw her was in the library."

"That's odd," The girl frowned a bit, "She said that she'd meet me here for her Arithmancy tutoring an hour ago." Ginny shrugged in response, then offered her best guess.

"Maybe she decided that she was going to go solo on that one. I dunno."

"Maybe," though Hermione doubted her sister would miss it without giving her a valid excuse.

"Well, I hope you find her." Ginny said and yawned, "I going to bed. Good night."

"Good night." Hermione looked at her watch again, it read ten thirty. Just then, Bridget bounded through the portrait hole giggling.

"Where were you?" Hermione said, then stormed over to her sister.

Bridget blinked, "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Hermione repeated with an incredulous look on her face, "You know exactly what I mean. You were supposed to be her over an hour ago for your Arithmancy tutoring!"

"Sorry sis," and the girl cringed sheepishly, "I forgot about that."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Where were you?"

"I was in the library," Bridget quickly thought of a lie.

"Nice try. The library closes at eight thirty. Where were you?"

"I was by the lake." Bridget caved in and responded truthfully this time.

"With who?"

"I was by myself," and now Bridget looked at her sister as she dodged through her continuing inquiry, "I was thinking about mom."

"Why?" and Hermione's expression changed completely.

"Did you know she went here? Walked these very halls?"

"Where did you hear this?"

"Professor Lupin." Bridget walked over to the couch and sank down into it. She wasn't sure why she chose that lie. She felt like it was her duty to pass on the tragedy of their mother's life to her sister, maybe someday to her other sister. Finally, it was her sister's voice that startled her out of the thoughts consuming her.

"How does . . ."

"He dated her."

"He what?" Hermione exclaimed. The fire in the background crackled loudly, as if to express the same shock.

"He dated her," Bridget said, and then sighed, "They were engaged, in fact. But Grandma and Grandad didn't like the fact that he was a werewolf."

Hermione sank into the couch next to her sister, the anger from the forgotten Arithmancy tutorial was replaced with a mix of shock and pity for their long dead mother, "You've got to be kidding me."

Bridget studied her sister's face in the firelight. She suddenly realized how wise her sister was. She wished that she could be her sister, if only for a minute, and experience the wisdom that she possessed. Bridget knew that her sister didn't even have to try to express that intellect, in fact, the knowledge pulsed through her entire being. Even when they were younger, Hermione had possessed this precious attribute.

"So, then she married Dad."

"And the rest is history." Bridget finished as she got up and headed up the stairs. The events that happened with Draco, having long slipped her mind when she entered the Common Room, now began to fill her with the feeling of ecstasy that filled her before and her heart became wild and free once more.

"How come we never say I love you to each other?" Bridget asked quite suddenly, paused midway up the steps. At this utterly unexpected statement, Hermione paused and turned to face her sister.

"What do you mean?"

Bridget looked down and Hermione once again saw the wild spirit that was considered long dead. It was the spirit that she secretly envied and wanted to be.

"We never say we love each other."

"Of course we . . ." Hermione paused and thought back to all the times they were together. She had not a single memory of those three little words.

"I love you." Bridget said, as though the words were foreign and strange to her.

"I love you too," she repeated back to her. It was the first time she had said those words in a long time.


	7. He asked for Forgiveness

Bridget lay up in her bed thinking about the events of that evening, the kiss from Draco especially. She had never been kissed like that. The boyfriends of her past had alawys seemed to be holding back something. Draco held nothing back from her and she held nothing back from him. Bridget looked at her sister to make sure she was still asleep. Sure enough, Hermione was fast asleep. Her back towards Bridget.Then Bridget got out of bed and out the door. The girl wasn't sure why, but she felt oddly drawn to Draco. If she wasn't with him, she felt a small hole inside. She then began to wonder if she was in love with him. As Bridget headed out the portrait hole, she was filled with a sense of defiance and rebellion.

"I believe you're supposed to be in bed Miss Granger," a voice said from behind her.

Bridget turned around to see the small first year girl standing behind her.

"I . . . I," Bridget stammered as she tried to think of an excuse to justify why she was there.

"I know exactly where you're going," the girl said as she motioned to the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Look, it's not what you're thinking. I'm not . . ." Bridget blushed furiously as she averted God's eyes. She had never been so embarassed in her life. Bridget felt like she had been acused of something, eventhough God didn't come out and say anything.

"I know your intentions aren't like that. I think that your progress with Draco is phenominal. I've never seen him open up like that to another person."

Bridget stared at him with wonder.

"How long have you been watching him?"

"I've been watching him since he was old enough to ask Me to watch over him."

Bridget couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Draco prays to you?"

"Absolutely. You'd be amazed at the faith that he has in Me. I'm amazed Myself seeing from the family he comes from."

"I never would have guessed," the information didn't seem to make sense to her. It seemed odd that Draco Malfoy prayed on a regular basis. She tried to imagine it, but no matter how far her imagination could stretch; it couldn't grasp it.

"He prayed to Me the night before the incident with Albus Dumbledore. He said that he knew it was wrong, and he didn't want to do it. He was protecting his family. A truely noble thing to do, even if the act was a vicious thing. Do you know what he asked Me for?"

Bridget shook her head.

"He asked me for forgiveness. Not just for him, but for all Tom's followers. He told me that, like him they were all misguided."

"Wait," Bridget said as she held up a hand, "You mean Voldemort?"

"Bridget," God laughed, "Harry told you that Voldemort's real name is Tom. That is the name his mother gave him. That is the name he will be called on his Judgement Day."

"He really said that?" She still couldn't fathom what was being said. Bridget had heard horrible stories about the boy named Draco Malfoy.

"And the stories you hear," God continued, "Are true. He was at times a mean and bitter boy. But that's because no body bothered to look underneath all that, until you came along."

"I don't understand."

"Don't you love Halloween?" God asked mysteriously, "Nothing is as what it seems." The girl walked off.

"Wait," Bridget called, "I still don't get it!"

"You will," God promised, "I want you to enter the talent contest in Hogsmeade. I want you to sing a song."

"Which song?"

"Suprise me." With that, God once again left Bridget standing alone, wondering wether the conversation she just had was imagined. She headed over to the portrait hole.

"Password?" The picture asked.

Bridget thought for a minute and tried to remember what Draco said when they headed their seperate ways.

"Purebloods," Bridget said when she remembered. The portrait hole opened and she walked in. She paused when she saw Draco sitting on the sofa infront of the fire.

"I'd just like to say thank You." Draco said. Bridget was about to respond when he began to talk again, "You've given me a second chance with Bridget. I know I don't diserve it. You don't realize how close I was to giving up before she came along."

Bridget cleared her throat and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey," he responded suprised to see her, "When did you get here?"

"Not long ago." She lied, "I remembered the password. I wasn't tired and I was wondering if maybe I could hang out with you for awhile."

"I don't see why not," Draco said as he motioned to a seat next to him, "Come sit by me."

"Alright," Bridget walked over and sat down. She let Draco put his arm around her. When he did, she curled up her feet next to her body and fell asleep thinking how wonderful it was to have someone understand and love her like he did.


	8. Three Small Words

Bridget awoke to find she was alone on a couch in the Slytherin Common Room. _Where am I? _

"What the hell are you doing here, Mudblood?" Pansy Parkinson asked with a sneer on her face. It was common knowledge that she liked Draco since their first year together at Hogwarts. Bridget didn't know why, but Pansy always seemed to be trying to get approval from him, rather than affection.

"I . . ." Bridget began.

"She was waiting for me," Draco said coldly. There always seemed to be a strained relationship between Pansy and the boy. Bridget was never really sure why either.

Pansy looked at him for a while with hurt in her eyes.

"Well, if you wanna betray you're family, it's really none of my business," She said airily and began to exit the portrait hole.

Draco looked as though he was about to say something, but shut his mouth and sighed.

"Sorry about that," Draco said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"No problem," Bridget said indifferently as she pulled out her wand and made a hair brush appear out of thin air.

"We missed Transfiguration," Draco said and watched Bridget brush her hair. He had watched his mother many times, Bridget ultimately reminded him of her. The way she brushed her hair with such precision and care, making sure that every strand of hair is in place and cared for.

"What?" Bridget said when she noticed him staring at her.

"Nothing," Draco responded and looked away embarrassedly.

"Well, I suppose that means we can hang here for a while," Bridget suggested, "But we really have to go to our next class."

"What's yours?"

"History of Magic," Bridget responded and waved her wand over herself and completely changed from her pajamas to her school uniform.

"Impressive," Draco commented.

"What History of Magic? No, that's just naptime 101." Bridget joked.

"I was talking about your spell," Draco commented as he laughed. Bridget loved to hear him laugh. It reminded her of her grandfather.

"oh, that's nothing," Bridget sighed, "You should have seen the spell I had to use for the time I tried to dye my hair pink."

"You tried to dye your hair pink?" Draco asked skeptically.

Bridget looked at him.

"Despite what you may think Mr. Malfoy, I have a bit of a wild side myself." Bridget stuck her nose in the air.

"Oh really?" Draco said. Bridget sensed a challenge brewing.

"Yes really," She responded.

"Wild enough to go off school grounds while you're supposed to be in class?" Draco asked mischievously.

"But of course," Bridget answered, "I used to do it all the time at my old school."

"You've got to be kidding me," Draco said in a surprised voice.

Bridget shook her head.

"There's a lot of things that you wouldn't think that I've done but I have," she slipped her hand into his and smiled, "Now, you were going to take me off school grounds?"

Draco looked back at her and smiled, "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I've already skipped one class. What's the next five?"

"Good point, let's go." He led her out of the portrait hole and to what looked like a small cellar. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and then opened it.

"Ladies first," he gestured to the opening. He half expected her to refuse, but to his surprise, Bridget smiled and crept down into the darkness. Draco followed her, she grabbed his hand.

"You're the first girl I've brought down here that hasn't screamed and whined."

" really?" Bridget commented, "Just how many other girls have you brought down here?"

"Only Pansy, to be completely honest, and that was only because she was begging me to get her off school grounds and wouldn't shut up. Take a left up here," he instructed. She did as she was told.

"Did you two ever date?" Bridget asked.

"Short answer yes, long answer no." Draco sighed.

"Why no?"

"The relationship was dead long before it ever started. There was no chemistry. I didn't love her," Draco responded. He turned and looked at her. it caught Bridget off guard and she nearly slipped. Draco caught her.

"Do you believe that there's one person out there for everyone?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Why?" Bridget said nervously. She realized that her heart was pounding. Usually, she could play off a guy's comment like this. There was something about being with him that made her loose her cool.

"Because I think that you and I are supposed to be together. I love you," the boy continued to look into her eyes, waiting for her to respond.

She wrung her hands nervously after she separated the one from Draco. Bridget knew what Draco wanted her to say. She wanted to say it too. But there was something that was stopping those words from escaping her mouth. _I had no problem tellingother boysthat I loved them. Why is it that when I really mean it, I can't bring myself to say it? three small words that I can't say to my soul mate, _Bridget thought angrily.


	9. Say it Again

The two stood in silence for a few awkward moments. She looked at him as he watched her, waiting for the words that no matter how she wanted to couldn't bring her to say them.

"Draco . . ." she began as her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Forget it," Draco said angrily as he stormed off, back in the direction of the castle.

Bridget fell to the muddy ground, buried her face in her hands, and began to cry.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" a voice said from behind her. She turned to see the Ravenclaw boy that was God.

"I don't need a lecture right now," Bridget collected herself and wiped her nose with her sleeve, "I lost him."

"Don't be ridiculous. You didn't loose him." He rolled his eyes and then looked at her.

"You could have fooled me," she spat back angrily; "He's gone!"

"He's not gone," God insisted, "He's scared because he let someone into his life and now that you didn't respond the same way that he did, he thinks that it was for nothing. He also thinks that you're going to mock him."

"I wouldn't do that!" Bridget protested.

"I know," He agreed, "But he doesn't. he let his guard down and now he's defenseless.

"What do I do?"

"Ah," He smiled, "Another one of those free will questions."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Slytherin Common Room, Draco mulled over the events in the tunnel.

_She doesn't love me;_ he thought bitterly and wiped a salty tear from his face.

"Trouble in paradise?" Pansy said meanly.

"Shove off."

"What did she do?" Pansy was excited, this was her chance to steal Draco back and prove that they belonged together.

"Nothing!" Draco yelled, "What do I have to do to get rid of you? I only took you to that damn dance was because no one else would go with me! I hate you! I always have and always will!"

Pansy looked completely shocked. She didn't know what to say. He had never said that to her before. Pansy ran out of the common room as fast as she could. Her heart was broken.

"Finally," Draco mumbled to himself. The silence was comforting. He had never really appreciated it before.

The portrait hole opened and a few female Slytherin first years entered giggling and laughing. Draco glared at them in contempt for breaking it. He noticed that Bridget slipped in with them.

"Hey," she said when the first years were gone.

"Hi," he replied awkwardly.

"I just wanted to say . . ." Bridget began.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it," Draco said, fighting back tears.

"I love you," Bridget whispered as she smiled.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Say it again." Draco he walked over to her.

"I love you," she repeated before he drew her in for a kiss.


End file.
